This invention relates to a queen's milk replacer, also referred to as a feline milk substitute, which substantially supplies the nutrient needs of nursing kittens.
According to recent studies, the domestic cat has become the most popular house pet in the United States. This increased popularity has focused attention on the nutritional requirements of adult cats and growing kittens. Although much research has been performed on weaned kittens and adult cats, very little information has been acquired on the composition of cat milk and how it may meet any unusual metabolic demands of the suckling kitten.
It is generally accepted that optimal nutrition of the suckling neonate is provided by milk from the lactating mother. Therefore, milk replacers have been formulated to reflect the nutrient composition of that species' milk. In the case of the orphaned kitten, most of the commercial and home-made formulations are based on studies that concentrated on total protein and fat percentages. The resultant rearing of orphan kittens with current milk replacers has met with several complications including cataracts, diarrhea, poor weight gain, and intolerance of the diet. Apparently, these defects are the result of inadequate nourishment of the suckling kitten.
Current queen's milk replacers have been formulated using upon a limited information base. Knowledge of total protein and fat concentrations in milk is not sufficient to allow the construction of an ingredient matrix sufficient to ensure provision of adequate nutrients to the nursing kitten. Therefore, a need still exists for a queen's milk replacer which duplicates feline milk more closely than currently available products and which substantially supplies the nutrient needs of nursing kittens.